The Perfect Role Model
by Roxius
Summary: Don't talk to me," Nanako hissed coldly, her eyes still glued to the screen, "You're just another one of my brother's sluts..." Please R & R! The title is supposed to be sarcastic, just so you know...


Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei or Atlus.

A/N: I'm kinda mocking the whole Souji X Harem thing in this little fic...I suppose...Nanako is really OOC and alot more mentally mature than she really is in this, too...

* * *

A scowl formed on Nanako's lips as she heard the front door creak open. Looking away from the TV, she watched as her 'brother' Souji walked into the house, followed by Chie Satonaka, one of his friends from school. Nanako's grimace deepened; she knew exactly why her brother had brought this girl back home with him. After all, he's been doing this every day for the past week, bringing a different girl up to his room for each day of the week. It was just sickening. At the very least, Nanako hoped they were using condoms.

Tossing his bookbag onto the couch, Souji gave Nanako a pat on the head. Chie was waiting by the staircase with her hands in her pockets, glancing at her watch every few seconds.

"Hey, Nanako-chan...had a good day today?" Souji asked politely with a cheerful grin.

Nanako nodded, trying to hide her inner resentment from becoming visible. "Yes...I had a good day, onii-sama...I'm glad you're finally home..."

Souji let out a soft chuckle. "Glad to hear. Love ya, Nanako-chan...remember that..."

"...I love you too, onii-sama..."

And with that, he walked back over to Chie, whispered something into her ear, and the two of them made their way upstairs. Nanako sighed. Picking up the remote control, she raised the volume on the TV by a few notches in hopes of drowning out the noises that were soon to come from her brother's bedroom. A few minutes later, Nanako could hear it; loud groans and moans, and the sound of the mattress bouncing up and down violently. It certainly didn't help that Souji's room happened to be right above her, either.

'Let's see,' Nanako thought as the clamor grew even louder, 'Today is Monday...so tomorrow it'll be Amagi-san, then on Wednesday it's Kujikawa-san, Ozawa-san is for Thursday, Ebihara-san is Friday, Saturday is Matsunaga-san, and finally, having the best for last I suppose, he has sex with Shirogane-san on Sunday. Every week he goes and does this...my brother is nothing short of a womanizer, and a successful womanizer at that...'

Nanako could hear Chie crying out Souji's name over and over. She raised the TV's volume a little bit higher.

'That's not all, either...he could have many other lovers that I know nothing about, too! I've noticed how he always seems to enjoy working at the local hospital...I bet he's seduced one of the nurses there! Ugh...it's just so disappointing...I wanted onii-sama to be a role model, not some sex-obsessed bastard...it hurts so much, being the only one who really knows the truth...and I can't even tell my dad about it, because then onii-sama will be mad at me, and I don't want that...argh, what should I do?'

Feeling rather parched all of the sudden, Nanako got up and headed over to the kitchen. As she opened up the refrigerator, she heard Chie scream out something about 'coming'. A shiver crawled up Nanako's spine; she would rather keep any imagery regarding that exclamation out of her mind. Nanako took out a carton of milk and poured herself a glass, downing the entire thing in several fast gulps. Placing the carton back into the fridge, Nanako slammed the door shut and sat back down in front of the TV. The noises coming from upstairs had finally stopped.

Nanako didn't even avert her eyes from the television screen this time as Chie came clomping down the staircase; her hair was disheveled, and her sweatshirt was on backwards. Souji soon followed, and he was only wearing his underwear, which had a rather noticeable stain in the crotch area. Nanako bit her bottom lip to keep her emotions under control while she watched, out of the corner of her eye, as Chie and Souji shared a deep kiss before whispering good-bye to one another.

Heading towards the door, Chie suddenly turned to Nanako's direction and waved. "See ya, Nanako-chan...it was, uh, nice seeing you..." she said, slightly out of breath. For a scond, Nanako had the urge to just run over there and strangle the bitch out of pure spite.

"Don't talk to me," Nanako hissed coldly, her eyes still glued to the screen, as if to show Chie she didn't even consider her worth the time of day to acknowledge fully, "You're just one of my brother's sluts..."

Chie was taken aback by this little statement, as she immediately tensed up for a few seconds. She had an expression on her face as if she had just been informed that she was diagnosed with cancer. A heavy silence befell the two girls. Then, shaking her head, Chie left without another word. Souji had gone back upstairs as well, so once again Nanako was all alone.

'...I really hope I don't end up like that when I grow up...' Nanako thought, sighing.


End file.
